Fade to black: EP 10 - Breadcrumbs
by maxrpg
Summary: The SGC is contacted by a recently encountered race known as the Terion, they request help when their village is attacked. When SG-1 go to investigate they make a huge discovery, something old, something wild, something...was it real this whole time?.
1. Alarm

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my stories and leaving nice messages and reviews :)**

**I've missed having Alisana in my stories but she's back with us once again as we start a new adventure. **

**Action, adventure, fun and mischief await SG-1 as we kick off a whole new story.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**- BREADCRUMBS -**

* * *

Jack is sleeping peacefully in his bed, laying on his stomach on top of the crumpled white sheets in his boxers and Homer Simpson t-shirt, snoring and slightly drooling from the side of his mouth, he got home only a few hours ago after working 24 hours at the SGC, he wasn't on an off-world mission getting in to life or death fire fights with the Goa'uld, Ori or Replicators, if only, no this was far worse than that, it was just boring paperwork, months of putting off filing mission reports and team evaluations had finally caught up with him and he was ordered to do them by Landry who had been getting it in the neck from the IOA for letting him delay it for so long.

His body suddenly jumps and he's awoken by the loud beeping of the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, as the sound vibrates through his ears he shuffles over his bed and leans out his arm, bashing the top of the clock repeatedly until the alarm turns off and knocks it on to the floor.

A few minutes after burying his head firmly back in to his pillow, the alarm goes off again, he wakes and once again reaches out to turn it off but as he feels around the top of the table he realises it's not there, irritated by the loud beeping he swings around on to his back and moves around to a seated position on the edge of his bed, he reaches down and picks up the clock and turns off the alarm before placing it back on the table.

He badly wants to become one with his pillow and sleep, but he can't, he has a briefing to get too, after a few minutes of sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands, he yawns and briefly scratches various parts of his body before sluggishly getting up and walking to his bedroom door on his way to the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door and stepping inside, he instantly steps back and slams it shut after being screamed at.

"Get out!" screams Alisana, standing in the shower and quickly wrapping the shower curtain around herself.

"Sorry." shouts Jack, now feeling fully awake and slightly embarrassed, "Yikes!" he says, shaking off what he just saw.

Alisana has been living at Jack's house for a couple of weeks, up until now she had been living in a converted room on base at Stargate Command but she was feeling lonely and tired of having to be on base 24 hours a day, the IOA refused to give funding for her to get her own place so Jack stepped in and offered her his spare room, he's still adjusting to having the teenager living in his house.

"Morning." says Alisana, walking in to the kitchen with a wet towel wrapped around her and drying her hair with another.

"Morning." replies Jack, sitting at the kitchen table sipping a pot of coffee, "Coffee?." he asks.

"Sure." says Alisana.

They're both clearly feeling a little awkward after the embarrassing incident.

Jack places a freshly poured cup of coffee on to the table, "Listen, sorry about uhm...I didn't know you were in there." he says.

"It's all right. You should get a lock put on the door." says Alisana.

"Excellent idea, I'll do that. Later." replies Jack, "Right now I need a cold shower." he adds, walking away towards the bathroom.

"I'll get dressed and make breakfast." says Alisana.

"Great." replies Jack, unenthusiastically, closing the bathroom door and remembering the old shoes he had for breakfast yesterday, at least they tasted like old shoes, they were meant to be pancakes.

After taking a long shower while whistling the theme tune to The Simpson's, Jack gets out and wraps a towel around his waist and walks over to the sink to get a shave, after looking at himself handsomely in the mirror he looks down and is mortified to see feminine products spread messily around the edges of the sink and a bra hanging off the faucet.

* * *

**Stargate Command**

* * *

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Jack and Alisana headed to the SGC and arrived just a few minutes before the scheduled briefing, they're due to go on a diplomatic mission to P8J-212, a planet they sent a MALP to a few weeks ago and found an industrial civilisation and a people called the Falrein, they've been in communication with them for a couple of weeks via the Stargate while arrangements were made to meet in person.

"Good morning." says Daniel, sitting at the table with his pile of notes.

"Is it." replies Jack, taking a seat.

"What?." asks Daniel.

"Good." replies Jack.

"What?!." asks Daniel.

"Nothing, never mind." says Jack.

Daniel noticed the bags under Jack's eyes, "Are you all right, you look really worn out." he says.

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep. I was here for most of the night filling in forms." says Jack.

"Well you knew we had a briefing this morning, why didn't you just sleep here?." asks Vala.

Jack doesn't respond, he just glares at her knowing she's right and wondering why he didn't just do that, too late now, "Shut up, Vala." he thinks to himself.

General Landry comes out of his office with another man walking beside him, "Morning SG-1." he says, placing a file on the table and taking a seat, "This is Mr Carl Godfrey, he's been appointed by the IOA to help build relations with the Falrein." he adds.

"Appointed, Sir?." asks Jack.

"He'll be joining you on your mission to P8J-212, Colonel." replies Landry.

Mitchell looks at him from across the table with distrust, "You don't have any secret orders or anything do you?." he asks.

Carl shakes his head, "Uhm..none that I'm aware of." he says.

"It's just the last guy the IOA sent to tag along with us ended up manufacturing a Replicator and almost got us all killed. I'm still pulling the splinters out of my back." says Mitchell.

"Ah, you're talking about James Marrick. The IOA members who were involved in the incident in the Ori galaxy have been replaced, that'll never happen again. I have no secret orders I assure you, I'm just..tagging along..to help build an alliance with these people." says Carl.

"Fair enough." says Mitchell, accepting his response but still not completely trusting him, "Glad to have you on board, Carl." he adds.

"If there are no more question, Dr Jackson will take us through the meet and greet ceremony." says Landry.

"There's a ceremony?" asks Jack, this is the first he's heard of it.

Daniel has spent a few days communicating with an assistant to the Falrein leaders, she's been explaining various aspects of their culture, what's fine to say and do, what is considered rude or unacceptable, generally explaining the best way to make a good first impression.

"Okay, when we arrive on P8J-212 the leaders, their equivalent of a President or Prime Minister will be there to meet us. Everyone will need to keep their arms at their sides, crossing arms is considered an act of aggression on their world..." says Daniel.

"Huh." sounds Alisana, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table, "Really?." she asks.

"Yes. We'll each also need to carry a flower, they have a rare flower on their world called a Falloneriota, it's considered sacred to them and is used as a symbol of peace on their world. I've seen a depiction of the flower and it closely resembles the Sunflower that we have here on Earth, so we'll each have to take one with us as a peaceful offering." says Daniel.

"So give them a flower and don't make any sudden hand movements. Sounds like a few dates I've been on." jokes Mitchell, to the amusement of the others.

Suddenly the base alarms begin to sound, "Off-world gate activation." announces Walter over the coms, everyone stands from their chairs and head down to the control room.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

General Landry, Mr Godfrey and SG-1 get down to the control room and gather behind the consoles looking out in to the gate room a few moments after the gate connects.

"Walter?" asks Landry, wanting information.

"I'm not picking anything..oh..wait...incoming transmission." replies Walter.

- "Hello, Earth?, hello is anyone there."

The transmission comes through with a little static, Sam takes the seat next to Walter to respond, "We hear you, who is this?." she asks.

"I am Duan (Dwayne) of the Terion, please we are in need of your help, we're under attack."

"Sir, SG-8 were there last month, the Terion are simple villagers." says Sam, turning to Landry.

"He said something about an attack?." enquires Jack.

Sam turns back to the mic, "Whose attacking you?." she asks.

- "A beast." replies Duan.

General Landry realises the transmission is coming through via a MALP that was left on the planet when SG-8 returned, "Can you get a video feed?" he asks.

"Yes Sir." replies Sam, accessing the MALP systems and activating the camera remotely.

When the image comes through to the screens in the control room they see a young man kneeling by the MALP and staring over his shoulder with the tree line behind him, "Duan we can see you, did you say you were under attack from a beast?." asks Sam.

- "Yes, a large beast attacked our village, many have been killed, please, please help us..." replies Duan, then he's distracted by a loud roar and bending trees behind him.

Everyone in the control room heard the roar and can see the trees moving as Duan turns his back and presses himself against the MALP.

"Duan what's happening?." asks Sam.

Duan suddenly screams in fear and rushes away from the MALP and runs out of view, moments later another loud roar followed by what looked like a really large pair of legs running past the camera, they knock over the MALP and the transmission ends followed by the gate disconnecting.

"What in big honkin' hell was that..." asks Jack, after seeing what he knows he saw on camera, "I'm pretty tired but..we all saw that right?" he adds.


	2. Run

The SGC was contacted by a young man called Duan, a member of a people known as the Terion who SG-8 made contact with only a couple of months ago, he dialled Earth requesting urgent help when his village was attacked by what he called a beast, he didn't have much time to explain before the connection was lost.

Daniel and Sam had played back the video transmission they received from the MALP, just before the gate connection was lost they saw something very large on screen pass by, the transmission cut off quickly and the final seconds of the video is quite fuzzy, despite freeze framing and running image analysis to try clear it up, they've been unable to clear it up enough to figure out what it was they saw.

Despite the lack of information regarding what exactly this 'beast' is and the obvious risks involved in going to another planet without knowing what they're up against, SG-1 requested that they be the ones to go and check it out, it took some convincing but General Landry eventually agreed to let them go.

SG-1 geared up and are gathering in the gate room preparing to depart on their mission.

"What is taking them so long?, we've been here for ten minutes." moans Jack, looking at his watch.

Jack, Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c are in the gate room waiting for the others.

"You know girls." replies Mitchell.

"Are you telling me or asking me?." asks Jack.

"I'm just saying, girls take a while to get ready sometimes." replies Mitchell.

"This isn't a date, we're going on a mission...not ballroom dancing." says Jack.

Jack gets impatient, "This is ridiculous, I'm going to go find them." he says, walking towards the gate room entrance, as he gets to the door the others come around the corner, "Oh there you are." he says.

"We're here, sorry, sorry." says Vala.

"Where have you been?." asks Jack, sounding like a father yelling as his disobedient children.

"Getting our gear. We were talking and, well I guess we get caught up. We're not scheduled to leave for another minute, we're here now." says Sam.

Jack points to the foot of the ramp, "Go stand over there." he orders.

Sam, Vala and Alisana walk together towards the ramp, giggling a little at the feeling of being told off, "He's cranky because he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." whispers Alisana.

"I'm not cranky!." moans Jack.

They stand by the ramp ready to disembark on their mission, the girls compose themselves, they were just having a laugh but know full well how serious this mission is, they need to get to Terion and find out what's going on and hopefully find Duan and other survivors of the attack.

"Dial it up!." shouts Mitchell, turning to look at Walter behind the glass in the control room.

* * *

**P3X-006: Terion**

* * *

They arrive through the gate on Terion, the planet is in daylight and it appears to be mid afternoon time, the gate is situated in a clearing surrounded by tall thick woodland, Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c took point with the others following behind, they come through with their P-90's held up defensively and scan the immediate area with their eyes as they slowly move forward and spread out waiting for the others to come through the gate behind them.

Jack signals the others to spread out and check the area and blind spots, after a few minutes checking the perimeter they fall back and gather by the gate, "Anything?." asks Mitchell.

"Nothing." replies Jack.

Teal'c holds out a rag jacket he found, "I found this in the brush, but did not see anyone. I believe it is the garment Duan was wearing. There is nothing here, O'Neill." he says.

"There's blood on it." says Daniel, seeing a red stain on the sleeve.

"Well there's definitely something here." says Sam, from a few meters away.

The others walk over and join her.

"Is that the MALP?." asks Daniel.

"It was." replies Sam.

The MALP is on the ground completely crushed and broken, it's like a crumpled tin can that somebody's stood on.

"Whatever did this must be pretty strong, there's no signs of any weapons being used and no blast damage." says Sam.

They all stand up straight and look around erratically when they hear the faint echo of a roar coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Maybe we should get out of here." asks Vala.

"I think we should head for the village." says Daniel.

"Ooor lets dial the gate and go home. Show of hands." says Vala, holding up her hand, scared by the roar she heard.

"All right, let's find the village." says Jack, turning and heading in to the woods with the others.

Vala stands still, "You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and guard the gate." she shouts.

"Vala." shouts Daniel, "Let's go." he adds.

"Damn!" says Vala, hesitantly following and catching up to the others, "Fine. But if I get mauled to death I'm going to kill you." she moans.

* * *

As they all move slowly through the woodland they pass a lot of toppled and broken trees, the trees are broken at the tops as well as the bottoms, it's clear something very large and very strong passed through here not too long ago, they stop suddenly when their finely tuned military hearing picks up movement near by, Mitchell signals the others to get low and remain quiet and still.

They lightly spin around aiming their weapons as they hear the sound of breaking twigs, one after another and the sound is getting closer, then they stop and aim at some trees when they hear a rustling and pin point the sounds location.

A man comes running out from behind the trees and then stops with his hands up in shock at seeing SG-1 in front of him, "Freeze!" shouts Mitchell, about to open fire but recoiling his weapon after realising it's a Terion man and he's unarmed, "Jeesh." he groans.

"Please don't hurt me." says the man, clearly terrified.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." says Jack.

"You scared us half to death, what are you doing out here?." asks Mitchell.

The man is quite disoriented and confused, "Our village was attacked by a monster, we tried to frighten it away and defend ourselves but it was too big and too strong, it destroyed our homes and killed and injured many of our people. We were unable to stop it so we fled in to the woods hoping it would simply grow tired and leave..but..it followed us, hunted us down like animals, we all got separated and I got lost in the woods." he explains.

"Your leg is hurt, Sam can you pass me the first aid kit." says Alisana, noticing the man bleeding from a deep wound on his leg.

The man sits against a tree while Sam and Alisana tend to his wounds.

"Hi, I'm Daniel." says Daniel, talking softly to try and keep the man calm, "What did it look like?." he asks.

"I am Paito. It was enormous, I've never seen anything like it, certainly not in my life time." he says.

"Some kind of animal?." asks Daniel.

Paito shakes his head, "It was no animal, it was a monster...I...my head is floating." he says.

"That's the morphine, it's starting to take effect." says Sam, "Sorry Daniel, we had to give him something to calm him down and numb the pain, I don't think he's going to be much help for a while." she adds.

"All right, the village can't be much further. You guys stay here. Mitchell, Teal'c and I will go check it out." says Jack, checking his weapon and then heading off.

* * *

It takes them roughly half an hour to reach the boundary of the woods and the village, the sky has dimmed as night time settles on Terion, as they walk slowly through the middle of the village they can see the destruction left behind by the mysterious beast, most of the log houses are broken and wrecked with whole sides and roofs ripped off, the bodies of some lifeless villagers lay scattered around and the area is just a complete mess.

"God." mumbles Jack, a little distressed by the sight.

As they pass by one of the slightly less damaged houses they hear something inside, they position themselves defensively around the door, Jack and Teal'c position themselves at either side and after a few seconds Teal'c opens the door and Jacks spins around and steps in to the house, he moves in and Teal'c and Mitchell follow, they don't immediately see anything but then they hear another sound from the corner of the room.

They circle around a table and when they see behind it they find a woman cowering with two young children and holding them tightly together, "Take it easy, take it easy..." says Jack, signalling the others to lower their weapons, "..we're not going to hurt you, we're from Earth we're here to help, it's okay." he says.

The woman and young children understandably shaken and scared slowly stand and sit at the table.

"Hey there." says Jack, smiling at the children, "..you hungry." he says, reaching in to his best pocket for a meal bar, "It's not that great but it's edible." he says passing it to them.

"Are you the only ones here?." asks Mitchell, softly.

Too shaken up to speak, the woman simply nods her head, then she quickly grabs the children and cowers once again behind the table when a loud roar comes from outside, Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c rush to the door and look around but don't see anything, then another loud roar comes from behind them.

"It is in the woods, O'Neill." says Teal'c.

"Oh, crap." says Jack, reaching for his radio, "Daniel, Sam, pick up!." he says.

"Yeah Jack." replies Daniel.

"The thing..the beast, it's in the woods." says Jack.

"O'Neill." says Teal'c, with urgency, when he notices trees start falling heading away from them.

Jack and Mitchell take off running towards the wood, "Teal'c stay with them." he orders, wanting him to stay with the woman and children, "Daniel, get out of there, it's heading your way, take cover now!" he shouts over his radio.

The beast is tearing through the wood and heading towards Daniel and the others, the beast has a big head start as Jack and Mitchell chase after it from behind as fast as their feet will carry them, after seeing for themselves the destruction the beast caused to the village, they know their team is in grave danger as it quickly gains on their position.


	3. Stumble

Jack and Mitchell rush through the woods in complete darkness, around trees, through dense grass and bushes with only the erratic movement of their torches to light their path, they soon lose their way and get lost.

"How long have we been running, we should have reached them by now. Where are they?." asks Mitchell, as they both stop and slightly slouch over out of breath.

Jack looks around, he doesn't know which direction to take, all he sees is trees, "This way." he says, heading off again in no particular direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, after receiving the radio call from Jack the others have been making their way back through the woods to find cover, Paito, the injured man from the village, has had his wounds patched up but is unable to walk on one leg so Daniel and Vala have him perched between them as they head away as quickly as possible.

"Come on, hurry up I can hear it coming." shouts Sam, running in front with Alisana.

"Keep going. Don't stop." replies Daniel, sort of skipping along slowly behind with Vala and Paito propped up between them.

As she hears the creaking sounds of toppling trees, Sam starts running sideways with her P-90 pointed out with the flash light on and looking to the woodland behind them, then for a good few seconds it goes quiet and she stops running, "Wait, wait." she says, everyone stops running.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Vala removes Paito's arm from her shoulder and quietly walks over to Sam, "What is it?" she whispers through the eerie silence.

After moving his eyes around looking at their surroundings, "Let's get out of here." says Daniel, as Vala begins to walk back towards him, Sam snaps her head around after hearing a creak and with her flash light trained on the wood she sees a large tree falling, "Look out!" she screams.

The large tree topples and hits the ground between them and Daniel, breaking several more trees on its way down, moments after the tree fell the ground beneath their feet begins to break and shake, they look at the ground by the fallen tree which then begins to cave in, "Run, run!" shouts Sam.

Sam, Vala and Alisana run away as the ground continues to cave in and disappear behind them, but they can't outrun it, the cave in catches up with them and the ground swallows them all to the sound of their screams.

"Vala. Sam." shouts Daniel, in shock and standing behind the fallen tree, all he could do was watch on in horror as his friends ran for their lives.

He hears a roar within the trees beside him, then the sound of large footsteps as something bursts through the trees right ahead of him, through the darkness and now muddy dust filled air he sees the silhouette of the enormous beast which lets out an intense roar, he steps backwards and trips over Paito who was laying on the ground, he gets to his feet and reaches in to his holster and pulls out his side arm before emptying his clip at the beast.

Even when the clip is empty he continues to slowly back away and pull the trigger in fear with nothing happening, he watches as the beast appears to uproot a small tree from the ground and then swings it like a club and hits Daniel square in the chest sending him crashing sideways against a tree a few meters away.

* * *

Jack and Mitchell have been running through the woods and trying to find their team mates for quite some time, they stop moving again when they hear the beasts roar over the sound of crushing leafs and twigs beneath their feet, then they heard Daniels gunshots, "Damn it!, this way." says Jack.

A few minutes later they make it to the location of the gunshots and stop momentarily behind some trees and look out in to a clearing with the fallen tree and caved in ground, it's still extremely dark and the air is filled with dust from the cave in, like a thick mist, "You see it?." asks Jack.

"No." replies Mitchell.

Jack reaches for his radio, he tried it earlier but didn't get a reply and figured they went radio silent in order to hide, "Daniel, Sam...come in." he says.

No one responds on the radio but they do hear a faint groaning sound, they cautiously head out from behind the trees and in to the clearing, eventually stumbling on Paito laying on the ground, literally stumbling over him, "Paito. Where are the others?." asks Mitchell.

Paito lifts his head to speak but then passes out before he can say anything, "Paito!" says Jack, gently shaking him, he gets frustrated about the lack of information about his lost team mates, "Paito!" he spits through his teeth, "Damn it."

Then another groan a few meters away, Mitchell goes to investigate, "Its Daniel." he shouts, finding him face down on the ground beside a tree.

Jack goes over, "Anyone else?." he asks.

"No." replies Mitchell, getting bandages from his backpack and applying them to Daniel.

"Here." says Jack, passing him his water canteen, "Where are the others." he wonders.

"Can't be too far. He's hurt pretty bad, we gotta get him and Paito outa here, he needs medical attention, they both do." says Mitchell.

"Yeah." says Jack, worried that he can't see or get in contact with the girls, "Teal'c." he says on his radio.

"O'Neill, did you encounter the beast, I heard the sound of gunfire." replies Teal'c.

"Negative. Listen, Daniels in bad shape we have to get him out of here. Grab the woman and kids and head for the gate." says Jack.

"What of the others?" asks Teal'c.

"No sign of them. Just make your way to the gate we'll meet you there and head back to Stargate command for backup." says Jack.

"Understood." replies Teal'c.

* * *

**Stargate Command**

* * *

As Jack and Mitchell monitored the area waiting for Teal'c to arrive with the woman and children, they hadn't seen or heard anything more of the beast or their lost team mates, they eventually headed back to Earth carrying the injured and unconscious bodies of Paito and Daniel and were greeted by a room full of medical personnel awaiting their arrival.

The woman and her two children were escorted to the infirmary to get checked out and moved away from the chaos.

"How are they?." asks Landry, standing by a stretcher as Dr Lam makes a brief examination.

"Looks like they got them back just in time." replies Dr Lam, "All right, get him in to examination room 3 and get him patched up and rehydrated, let's get Daniel to the operating room and prep for emergency surgery." she orders to her colleagues.

"Doc?" asks Jack, with worry.

"He's alive but I think he has internal bleeding, we need to stop it quickly before it gets any worse." replies Lam as she backs out of the gate room, "I'll take care of him." she adds.

"Where's the rest of your team, Colonel?." asks Landry.

"We don't know, General. We know they were attacked by something but they weren't in any condition to give us any information." replies Mitchell.

"Sir, we need to mobilise a search and rescue team and head back to the planet." says Jack.

"I'm sorry I can't do that yet." replies Landry.

"What?!. General, we have to go back." shouts Jack, his tiredness from lack of sleep is making him extremely twitchy.

"We have two people seriously injured, one of which is a member of your team heading for emergency surgery, we have no idea where the rest of your team are or even if they're still alive, not to mention we have no idea what this thing is you were up against out there. I'm not going to risk the lives of anymore people until we know more." says Landry, being quite firm.

"But General.." says Jack.

"I'm sorry Colonel. You all look exhausted, go to the infirmary and get checked out and then get some rest. I'll have an U.A.V prepped immediately and we'll do an aerial sweep of the area on Terion, if there's no sign of this..beast..and the area is secure then we'll send a team through to search for them." replies Landry.

Landry understands Jack's need to return to the planet and search for his missing team members, Sam, Alisana and Vala are his friends as well, he cares for them deeply and wants to find them as much as he does, but he can't risk the lives of anyone else until he knows its safe.

* * *

**P3X-006: Terion**

* * *

To the sound of falling chunks of dirt, laying face down in the dirt, Sam lifts her head and takes a long deep breath and opens her eyes and blinking the dirt from her lashes, coughing and sputtering she looks around and sees only dirt, her P-90 covered in a mound of dirt lays ahead of her, the flash light is still on and partly illuminating her, "Vala." she groans after seeing her laying to her side on top of Alisana.

She pushes off the chunks of dirt from her back and crawls over to them, "Vala..*cough*" she repeats, trying to shake her awake.

Vala wakes up frantic before seeing Sam and calming, "What, what...Sam..where.." she says, she looks down and sees Alisana laying under her, "Ali." she says, pushing herself off of her.

As soon as Vala moves off of her, Alisana wakes seemingly unable to breath, she flips herself over and coughs up the half a tonne of dirt she swallowed on the way down, "Its all right, get it out." says Vala, tapping her back.

"Are you all right?." asks Sam.

"I don't think any thing's broken if that's what you mean." replies Vala.

"Yeah. What happened?." asks Alisana.

Sam stands and pulls out her P-90 from under the dirt, "Ground caved in around us." she says, shining the torch and looking around.

"Where are we?." asks Vala, helping Alisana to her feet.

"I'm not sure. I think its some kind of tunnel." says Sam, shining her torch behind her they can see there's a void that looks like it goes on for a while.

Chunks of dirt and soil continue to occasionally fall around them.

"We can't stay here, the soil above doesn't look very sturdy." says Alisana.

"Shouldn't we wait for a rescue, they're bound to be searching for us." asks Vala.

"Alisana is right, even if they started digging now it would take too long for them to reach us, plus there's a good chance it could all collapse on top of us. We should head through the tunnel and see if we can find a way out." says Sam.

After a brief stare at the ceiling and praying to herself that someone will find them, Vala agrees, "Fine, let's get moving." she says.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in story updates, been a busy couple of weeks. I will try to update faster from now :)**


	4. Lost

It's been over 5 hours since the male members of SG-1 returned to Earth, Daniel was in surgery for a little over an hour and although his injuries were initially concerning, his life was saved and he's now in recovery, General Landry ordered a U.A.V be sent through the gate to Terion where it spent a couple of hours in the air surveying several miles around the gate and near by village, despite an extensive aerial sweep of the planet they've found no sign of the rest of SG-1 or the beast they encountered.

While waiting for news of Daniel and the U.A.V sweep of the planet, Jack managed to close his eyes for a few hours and get some rest by order of General Landry, he resisted at first, unable to clear his concerned thoughts for his missing team members was keeping him awake, he was eventually given something by Dr Lam to help him relax, he sprung awake upon hearing the news that they'd received the data from the U.A.V and now stands with Landry and Mitchell in the control room.

"No life signs at all?" asks Mitchell.

Dr Bill Lee is going over the data and footage from the U.A.V, "Not one." he replies.

"Oh come on..." says Jack, rubbing the sleep and frustration from his eyes, "..now that doesn't make any sense. What about the other villagers?." he asks.

"I've been over the data twice, there's nothing, not even a heat signature." replies Dr Lee.

"Animals?!" asks Jack.

"Sorry, nothing!." says Dr Lee, sticking to his findings, "The U.A.V circled for several miles around the gate and found nothing. I'm sorry Colonel, either they're not there or..." he adds.

"Don't say it!...they're fine...we just have to look harder that's all." snaps Jack.

"Go through the data again, Dr." orders Landry.

"But I've already been through it twice, believe me there's nothing there." replies Dr Lee.

Like Jack and Mitchell, Landry refuses to accept there's nothing to be found, "Do it again." orders Landry.

"All right." replies Dr Lee, not sounding hopeful.

"Look, General, we have to get back there and search for them." pleads Jack.

"Search where Colonel?." asks Landry.

"I don't know. But I know wherever they are they're still alive, the U.A.V is saying there's nothing to be found which at least means the area is clear and it's safe for us to go back there. They're alive Sir and I'll find them I swear to God, please Sir." says Jack.

"All right, Colonel. Captain Swanson has the Alliance on route to Terion, they should arrive within the next 90 minutes and be able to help with the search and back you up. Take SG-18 with you, be ready to go in an hour." replies Landry.

"Thank you Sir." says Jack.

"We'll bring them back alive Sir." says Mitchell.

"See that you do, Son." replies Landry.

* * *

**Terion**

* * *

The girls, still stuck underground have been walking through the tunnel for hours, what they first thought would be their best way out has just made them even more lost, the tunnel appears extensive and branches out in different directions and they have no idea which way to go which is making their efforts to find a way out so much harder.

They walk slowly and cautiously with only the light from Sam's P-90 to light their path and it's growing dimmer by the minute as the batteries slowly drain of their power.

"When we get out of here I'm going to squeeze Daniels tiny little head until it pops." moans Vala.

"It wasn't his fault we ended up down here." says Sam.

"I wanted to go home but he dragged me along, him and his nosey nature. We should go check it out he said, its very interesting he said, lets see how interesting he finds my fist hitting his face when we get back." moans Vala.

Alisana laughs, "Oh come on, Vala. You'd never hurt Daniel." she says.

"Yes I would." replies Vala, "Grr.. he's just so annoying and never listens to me, I told him going after this monster was a bad idea." she adds.

"You should stop being so hard on Daniel." says Sam.

"Watch your foot..." says Vala, seeing Sam about to step in to a crack in the floor, "..what do you mean?." she asks.

"Well you're always arguing, it's not just you, it's him as well and it's cute...but its no secret how you feel about each other, you love him and you should tell him how you feel." says Sam.

"Me!, love Daniel." says Vala, trying to look shocked.

Sam stops and faces her, "Seriously, none of us know how long we have left, we don't know what's going to happen now or in the future. Daniel feels the same way you do, don't ask me how I know but I know, tell him and just...just tell him." she says sounding very sincere.

"I've told him hundreds of times." says Vala, walking again with Sam.

"No you haven't. You've joked with him and messed with him like you always have with each other, but you've never truly told him." says Sam.

"She's right you should do it next time you see him. He's kind of cute, I may take it from you if you don't." says Alisana, jokingly.

"Isn't he a little old for you?." asks Vala.

"Maybe. It depends how you look at it, I was born several million years before any of you so technically he's too young for me." replies Alisana.

"Well when are you going to start seeing someone, there's loads of young Marines on the base, plenty of candidates." says Vala.

Alisana laughs and blushes, "Between my studies on base and off world missions I don't have enough time for that type of thing." she says.

"But don't you feel lonely, you should have friends your own age." says Sam.

"I use to be but now I'm living off base its gotten better. You guys are my friends, you and Daniel and you and Jack and Teal'c, seeing you guys happy makes me happy." says Alisana.

Vala cuddles Alisana from behind and kisses her on the cheek, "Aww we love you too you little cutey." she says like she's talking to a baby, all 'goo goo gaga'.

"Get off!" laughs Alisana, wiping the dribble from her cheek.

"Hey you guys see that?." asks Sam, spotting a twinkling light as she shines her torch ahead of them.

They all run towards it hoping its a way out, however, when they reach it they only find that the tunnel splits off again in multiple directions.

"Its just a crystal on the wall." says Sam, "Damn it." she adds.

"Is that a wrapper?" asks Alisana, spotting something on the floor down one of the tunnels.

"Yeah, its ours. Standard issue ration bar that we shared earlier. We must have been this way before." replies Sam.

"We're never getting out of here are we. We've been walking around these tunnels for hours and we're lost, we have no idea where we're going." moans Vala.

"This place is like a maze, we're going around in circles. We need to mark our way some how so we know where we've been, any ideas?." says Sam.

Vala checks her pockets, "I don't have anything. Apart from my clothes, we could use those." she says.

Sam looks at her strangely and has an unsettling vision of them being rescued and finding a naked crazy woman running around the tunnels, "I don't think so." she says.

"OH!" shouts Alisana, very suddenly and making the others jump, "I have Skittles." she says, pulling a bag of Skittles candy from her jacket pocket.

"Why do you have Skittles?." asks Sam.

"Teal'c likes them, they're his favourite treat. You didn't know that?." replies Alisana.

"Treat?, he's not a dog, Alisana." says Sam.

"Well he does always come running when you call his name...and he's loyal." says Vala.

"I never said he was a dog, I eat them all the time and Teal'c likes the green ones so I save them for him." says Alisana.

"OK." replies Sam.


	5. Search

After finding no sign of the other members of SG-1 or any other life signs around the gate vicinity on Terion, Dr Bill Lee was ordered by General Landry to go through the U.A.V data again, even though he didn't believe there was anything to be found, Dr Lee agreed and in fact went through the U.A.V data a further three times.

As before he didn't find any life signs but he did discover a strange electromagnetic signature located 1.7 miles due South of the Stargate, it wasn't a big signature but it suggests something is definitely there, terrain mapping placed its location in the hills beyond the village boundaries.

Jack, Teal'c and Mitchell got suited up and along with SG-18 and the official go ahead from General Landry, they headed immediately back to Terion to search for their lost team members.

They arrived just over 2 hours ago and Jack ordered SG-18 lead by Major Ganns to remain by the gate while he, Teal'c and Mitchell headed the search.

"Ouch!, damn pricks." moans Jack.

Teal'c glances over his shoulder towards Jack with his '_I beg your pardon O'Neill_' eyebrows.

"The flowers, damn things keep pricking me." says Jack, responding to Teal'cs look and sucking the tip of his finger.

"It should be around here somewhere." says Mitchell, standing ahead of them with an energy scanner.

As they continue walking through the wooded hills they exit through some thick bushes in to a small open area with flat grass and crushed branches.

"Are you certain it is here Colonel Mitchell?." asks Teal'c.

"I'm just going by what this thing says Teal'c, the red blinky thing says its right here." replies Mitchell.

They sprint their heads towards Jack when they hear a clunk and a moan, "Ouch, son of a b..", moans Jack, holding his nose and stamping his foot.

"O'Neill!." shouts Teal'c, rushing over to him, "What is it O'Neill?." he asks.

"My nose, that's what!." replies Jack.

"What happened?." asks Mitchell.

Jack turns and swings his P-90 behind him, "I found something." he says as the P-90 appears to hit something that isn't there and makes a clunking metal sound.

"Its invisible.." says Mitchell, reaching out and touching it, "..what is it?." he asks.

Teal'c feels and runs his hands around it, "I believe it is a cloaked vessel, a Tel'tak." he says.

"So who's flying it?" asks Mitchell.

"Hey guys, does that look like a cave to you?." asks Jack, spotting a dark opening partly obscured by some bushes.

"Indeed." says Teal'c.

"Look there.." says Jack, pointing at footprints in the dirt leading in to the cave, "..I'm guessing that's our pilot." he says.

* * *

**Stargate Command - Infirmary**

* * *

Daniel was still in recovery when his team mates went to begin their search but he awoke from sedation shortly after they left and is currently sitting at a low angle on his uncomfortable infirmary bed being watched over by the nurses and Dr Lam, he can feel the slight pinch of his stitches when he moves but the pain killers are doing a fine job of relieving the urge to scream in agony, he appears to be recovering really well and is out of any immediate danger for the time being.

"Good." says Dr Lam, removing the blood pressure strap from his arm, "Do you feel up to eating something?." she asks.

"Mmm." sounds Daniel, "...please." he says.

"I'll get one of the nurses to bring you something from the mess and I'll come back and check on you in a little while." says Dr Lam, with a smile before walking away.

Daniel leans his head back down on to his pillow and as he turns his head he sees Paito looking back at him from the other bed, "Hi, Paito." he says.

"Hello." replies Paito, "You're feeling better?." he asks.

"Yes, thank you." replies Daniel.

"Can you forgive me?." asks Paito.

Daniel lifts his head and looks over to him in confusion, "For what?." he asks.

"I am responsible for your injuries, if you had not had the burden of carrying me you would not have been injured by the beast...and your friends would not be lost." says Paito.

"It wasn't your fault." replies Daniel.

"Then you forgive me?." asks Paito.

"You were injured and we weren't just going to leave you behind, what happened wasn't your fault. There's nothing to forgive, but if it'll make you feel better then yes I forgive you." says Daniel, leaning back once again on his pillow.

"Our people should have remained on Mos." says Paito.

Daniel once again looks over, "What?!" he asks.

"Mos was the home of our ancestors, we should never have left." says Paito.

"Your people aren't indigenous to Terion?." asks Daniel.

"Oh yes. Well, many thousands of years ago a great flash of light lit up the night sky of Terion and shook the ground beneath our feet, then several days later a Goa'uld descended from the sky's and lay claim to Terion. He drove our people away, forced us through the Stargate to Mos, we remained there out of fear and that is where our people have lived. Then, a long time ago, a hundred or more years, my great grandfather who was not fearful of the Goa'uld, returned to Terion with the intention of claiming it back for our people, however, when he arrived he found the Goa'uld had gone. So he sent word to our people and we returned to Terion, our rightful home." explains Paito.

Daniel looks confused but intrigued by his story, "The Goa'uld drove you away, they didn't try to enslave your people or anything?." he asks.

"No." replies Paito, he lets out an unsure giggle, "It is just a story my father told me, it may not even be true. I don't know." he says.

"Do you know the name of the Goa'uld that your father mentioned in the stories?." asks Daniel.

Paito thinks for a moment, "Uhm..Hatis...Haptis...No, Hapis. Hapis was the name." he says.

Daniel goes quiet as he retreats in to his vast memories of knowledge and history, taking the information and slowly but surely he puts it all together, "Oh damn." he whispers, then he rolls himself over and swings his legs around over the side of his bed.

"Daniel, what are you doing.." shouts Dr Lam, rushing over and holding him on the side of the bed, "..you need to lay down." she says.

"No I have to talk to the General." complains Daniel, then moans in pain as some of his stitches begin to tear.

"You're not going anywhere. Look you have to lay down, you're going to pop your stitches. Daniel!." says Dr Lam.

Daniel reluctantly slides back on to the bed and lays down, "I have to talk to him." he says.

"We need to patch these back up. I'll call General Landry and ask him to come down, all right." says Dr Lam.

* * *

**Terion – In the tunnels**

* * *

Sam, Alisana and Vala have continued to make their way through the twisted tunnels, they were going around in circles for hours until they had the idea of leaving markers behind so they know where they've been and to ensure they don't go the same way twice as they look for a way out.

"Vala!" moans Alisana.

"Will you two please stop arguing." says Sam.

"She's eating the Skittles." says Alisana.

"I'm hungry." says Vala.

"We need these so we don't get lost, if you keep eating them we'll never get out of here." says Alisana.

"Won't be any point if we starve to death..." says Vala, she reaches for the rest from Alisana's hand, "..give me those." she orders.

"No, get.." says Alisana, struggling in a tug of war for the Skittles with Vala, "..get off!.", she says.

Sam turns around when she's had enough of them arguing, "Hey!, cut it out the pair of you!." she shouts.

This makes them jump and they drop the Skittles on the floor.

"We're all tired and hungry, but we need to keep moving." says Sam, "Now can we please continue without you two going at each others throats." she adds.

"Sorry Sam." says Alisana.

"Shut up." says Vala.

"Excuse me, no I won't shut up. You two have been fighting since.." says Sam.

"No, shush. Listen." interrupts Vala.

They all stop and listen carefully, "It sounds like water." says Alisana, they look at each other and smile before running off towards to source of the sound, they run through several tunnels as the sound gets louder and then they reach it, a large cavern with a narrow waterfall flowing through the ceiling in to a small pool below, "It is water!" shouts Vala, running in to the pool.

Alisana collapses to the floor and slams her head in to the side of the pool, Sam kneels at the side of her and cups the water in to her mouth with her hands as they all drink their fill of the beautiful liquid to quench their thirst.

"Wooow." shouts Vala, splashing in the water as she runs back to the others, "That is the best feeling in the world." she says.

"Careful you don't contaminate the water." says Alisana.

"Cheeky. I may take off my clothes and go for another dip." says Vala.

"Please don't." says Sam with a giggle.

"Well at least we found some water, we should rest here for a little while. What do you think Sam?." says Alisana, as she looks over she sees Sam hunched up holding her stomach, "Sam?" she says.

Sam falls to one side and rolls over in agony, "Oh my God, Sam." says Alisana, crawling around to her.

"Are you all right?." asks Vala, leaning over her.

Suddenly they both lean back away from her when a strange orange glow emanates from her stomach as she continues to moan in pain.

"Wohw, what is that?." asks Vala.

"I don't know." says Alisana with worry, "Sam." she asks.

Then they hear a really loud splash in the pool behind them, Vala and Alisana turn and look at each other for a moment then slowly continue turning their heads to look behind them, as their eyes reach the pool they gasp and look upwards seeing the enormous beast standing in the pool looking down on them.

"Rooooaaaaarrrr!"


	6. Survive

Ten minutes after Jack, Teal'c and Mitchell headed in to the cave in pursuit of whoever was flying the cloaked Tel'tak ship, the gate activated and General Landry attempted to contact SG-1 to inform them of the new information Daniel had just given him about what they may be facing, failing to make contact with SG-1 he asked Major Ganns to continue attempting to make contact on his behalf and relay the message to them.

"Hold it, hold it." says Mitchell, walking through the dark tunnels with Jack and Teal'c and stopping after being alerted to faint static chatter on his radio, "Say again, Major." he says.

"I have – message – Landry – command." says Major Ganns.

The thick tunnel walls are breaking up the transmission and making it difficult to understand what he's saying.

"Message?" replies Mitchell.

" - said – Jackson – with – Goa'u -"

"Major, this is O'Neill. You're breaking up, what did you say about Daniel?." asks Jack, reaching for his radio.

" - "

"It's the tunnels, we're too far underground." says Jack, "Did you get any of that?." he asks.

Mitchell shakes his head, "Something about a message. Do you want me to head back and see if I can reach them?" he says.

"All right, you head back and find out what he wanted. Teal'c and I will keep looking around." says Jack.

"Right." says Mitchell, then he turns and runs briskly back the way they came.

"Let's go, T." says Jack, continuing forward.

* * *

**Deep within the tunnels**

* * *

Vala and Alisana scream at the sight of the enormous beast before them.

"Come on.." shouts Vala, turning and grabbing Sam around her waist to move her out of the way, "..run, help me." she shouts, her heels losing grip in the soft wet dirt around the edge of the pool of water.

Alisana crawls and feels frantically around the muddy ground, "Where's the gun?!" she asks.

Vala lays on her back with Sam on top of her, pushing away through the dirt, realising she isn't getting very far she pushes Sam off of her and stands up then grabs Sam's arms and drags her towards a tunnel opening, "Lets go." she shouts.

The beast turns and steps towards them, Vala lets go of Sam out of fear and stands with her back to the wall, the beast recoils its arm as if getting ready to strike her.

"Hey!" shouts Alisana, now with P-90 in hand, as the beast turns to look at her she opens fire and drives it back.

As the beast stumbles back trying to get away from the bullets, Alisana runs passed it while still aiming the P-90 and firing on it, "No, no.." she moans when the gun jams, "..stupid..!" then throws the gun at the beast, turning around she and Vala help Sam stumbling to her feet and make a run for it through the tunnels.

* * *

Further back in the tunnels, Jack and Teal'c stop in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?." asks Jack.

"I believe that was gun fire, O'Neill." replies Teal'c.

"Not just gun fire, that's a P-90. Its got to be them, lets move." says Jack.

He and Teal'c pick up the pace and head off running flat out through the maze of tunnels.

* * *

Alisana and Vala run as fast as they can with Sam perched between them, the mysterious glow and pain from her stomach is fading and she's starting to come around again.

"Guys, what's happening?." asks Sam.

They stop, "Sam, are you all right?." asks Alisana.

"I think so." replies Sam, slouching over feeling a little dizzy, "What happened?." she asks.

"That thing found us." says Vala.

"What was that all about back there?." asks Alisana.

"What?" replies Sam.

"You were in pain and..glowing." says Alisana.

"I was?." asks Sam, she doesn't remember.

"Yes you..." says Alisana, then they hear the roar of the beast in the tunnels behind them, "..we have to keep moving, can you walk?" she asks.

"Who cares if she can walk. Can you run?." asks Vala.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell headed back and finally makes it to the entrance, night time has once again settled in on Terion, out of breath he stands outside and attempts to make contact with SG-18.

"Ganns, come in, do you read." says Mitchell over the radio.

"Yes Colonel I read you. Is everything all right Sir?." replies Major Ganns.

"We we're underground exploring some tunnels we found. Can you repeat your previous message, your transmission wasn't clear and we couldn't read you." says Mitchell.

"Yes Sir, we received a message from Stargate Command, General Landry had some new information for you." says Ganns.

"Well?" asks Mitchell, after noticing Ganns didn't finish telling him what the message was.

"He said Dr Jackson believes the planet was once ruled by a Goa'uld, and that it may still be here." says Ganns.

"He may be right, we found a Goa'uld Tel'tak ship out here, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c our trying to find out who was flying it." says Mitchell.

"Do you need assistance, we can be at your position in 10 minutes." asks Ganns.

"Negative, remain at the gate and don't let anyone or anything through." orders Mitchell.

"Copy that, Colonel." says Ganns.

Mitchell then hears a sound behind him, when he turns to investigate he's hit hard in the head and knocked to the ground unconscious.

* * *

The girls continue running through the tunnels trying to get away from the roaring beast behind them, they constantly look over their shoulders and can see and hear dirt falling to the ground as the beast squeezes through the narrow tunnels hot on their trail.

They come to a junction where the tunnels are taller and wider and they stop briefly to catch their breath.

"Seriously, what is that thing?." asks Vala.

"Not a clue. Whatever it is it seems very determined to kill us." replies Alisana.

Vala shakes her head, "I saw its eyes, it was angry." says Vala.

"So it doesn't want to kill us?." asks Alisana.

"Oh its going to kill us, but I don't think its just out for blood. It was clearly angry about something." replies Vala.

While they were talking, Sam stepped away from them to look down the tunnel, she saw something very strange, it appeared to be a ghostly figure of a woman, she doesn't recognise her and the moment she saw her she disappeared, faded away.

"You all right, Sam?" asks Alisana, seeing her staring down the tunnel.

"I think we should go this way." says Sam, saying nothing about what she saw.

They hear the roar of the beast behind them again.

"Works for me, lets go." says Vala, pushing her way passed them.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c managed to navigate their way through the tunnels and exit in to the chamber with the pool where the girls were minutes ago.

Teal'c kneels beside the edge and examines the impressions mud.

"Got something?." asks Jack.

"Indeed..." replies Teal'c, pointing out the tracks, "..four distinct sets of prints, three are military issue boots. The others are considerably larger, there was a scuffle and one of them was dragged several feet in that direction." he explains.

Jack spots something sticking out of the water and reaches out to grab it, "P-90." he says, looking worried.

They hear the roar of the beast in the tunnel ahead of them, saying nothing and doing nothing more than briefly looking at each other they get to their feet and head off after it.

* * *

Once again the girls run through the tunnels then come to a stop again, "Look there." says Alisana, spotting a light ahead, they continue and come to a really large open doorway made of gold bricks.

As they walk through the doorway they slowly enter a large pyramid shaped room at least 100 feet high, the walls and the floor made of solid gold bricks, several pedestals with lit torches line the walls and reflect off the shiny golden walls illuminating the entire room, by the farthest wall at the back of the room is a golden chair at least 30 feet tall and surrounded by piles of gold and jewels.

"Wow." says Alisana, amazed at what she's seeing.

Sam grabs Vala's arm when she tries to take off, "Wait!, what are you doing." she says.

"What?, I just want to look at the pretty sparkling jewels." asks Vala, "I wasn't going to take them." she says, unconvincingly.

"We can't just go running in there." says Sam.

"Why not?." asks Vala.

"Look around, it's clearly Goa'uld design. There could be traps." replies Sam.

"Sam, I know how the Goa'uld build things, I was one myself remember. I assure you there's no traps in here, trust me." says Vala, then she heads towards the back of the room.

As Vala walks in to the room she steps on a section of the floor and a panel on the wall at the side of the room slides open and an energy blast is fired out from it similar to a staff weapon, Sam and Alisana grab and pull her back just in the nick of time, "Vala!" they shout.

"You were saying?" says Alisana.

"There may be a few traps." replies Vala, with her eyes open wide and an expression of shock on her face.

"Ok, if we're going in here we need to go together, slowly." says Sam.

They line up behind each other, "Now, step where I step." says Sam.

They move slowly through the room, stepping on the gold bricks lining the floor individually and watching the side walls to ensure they don't get blasted in the process, they all stop in their tracks when they hear a gurgling sound.

"Vala, was that you?." asks Sam.

"No. It was probably your stomach." says Vala.

"Its not me. Alisana?." asks Sam.

"Erm...that came from behind me." replies Alisana, standing behind both Sam and Vala.

As they turn their heads and look behind, they see the beast standing in the doorway looking back at them and sounding a gurgling growl as it breaths in and out.


	7. Rescue

Alisana, Sam and Vala stand in place with their heads turned looking back at the enormous beast in the doorway, they're just looking at each other and although their instincts are telling them to run for their lives, for some reason they can't bring themselves to move, like a stand off to see which of them will make the first move, them, or the beast.

The beast stands in the doorway, about 20 feet tall, its head is enormous and not human, it has a long protruding snout and mouth, big glaring eyes, pointy ears and two huge horns either side of its head, one is broken with only a partial stub remaining, it appears to have a ring made of gold stuck through its nose with a broken chain hanging from it, its face in fact resembles that of a Bull, its torso is more human in appearance, very bulky with lots of muscle and big strong arms with hands and 4 fingers, its feet are covered in hair and look like hooves.

"Dius." says the beast in a deep voice, to the surprise of the girls standing below, the beast can talk.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that." says Vala.

"Give me the Dius." says the beast.

The girls look at each other without a clue, "It wants the Dius." whispers Vala.

"What's that?." asks Alisana.

"I don't know. Sam?." says Vala.

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"We don't have it." says Vala, turning to face the beast.

This appears to enrage the beast as it punches the side of the doorway breaking a chunk out of the gold bricks, it then roars at them looking extremely angry.

"Run!" says Sam.

They take off running through the room, there's no time to take it slow and avoid the dangerous floor panels that activate the room defences, they step on a few as they run and energy blasts are fired at them from either side of the room as they duck and dive out of the way.

The beast remains standing in the doorway watching them run, they're like tiny insects to him, he rips a chunk of gold from the wall and throws it in their direction.

"Watch out." shouts Vala, seeing the chunk of gold flying towards them.

When the gold hits the floor it was thrown at such a force that it breaks and cracks the floor directly in between the girls causing them to stumble and fall in different directions, the beast then enters the room after them.

Alisana ended near the side of the room beside a pedestal, "Vala." she shouts, seeing her laying on the floor near the other side of the room, "Get behind the pedestal." she shouts to her.

Vala looks back and see the beast coming towards her, she jumps to her feet and run behind a pedestal, the beast stops momentarily and looks at her hiding and then quickly turns and sees Sam laying in the middle of the room on her back.

"Sam, run Sam...run!." shouts Alisana.

The beast runs passed Vala, it rips a pedestal out of the floor as it goes by and heads towards Sam.

Sam gets to her feet and after a brief skid on the floor she runs flat out towards the back of the room with the beast hot on her tail, it swings the pedestal at her like a baseball bat a number of times but she manages to duck and avoid it, then her luck comes in as the beast is hit on the back of the leg by an energy blast from the defences and trips and falls on to the floor.

Sam stops and looks back.

"Don't stop." shouts Alisana.

"Keep running." shouts Vala.

The beast looks up from the floor and sees Sam running away in the distance, after hitting the floor in a rage with its fist it gets to its feet and begins chasing her again.

Sam makes it to the back of the room but when she reaches the foot of the enormous chair she has nowhere else to go, after picking up speed the beast leaps in to the air and roars holding the pedestal over its head ready to bash Sam as she cowers on the floor.

As the beast is in mid air just several feet off the ground coming down, a sudden explosion occurs to the side of it and the force blows the beast off its path away from her, it roars in pain as it flys through the air and lands hard on the floor near the corner of the room.

* * *

Sam raises her head and looks around in surprise at what just happened.

Vala and Alisana are equally as surprised and when they look around and face back at the doorway, they see Jack and Teal'c standing there, Jack drops the pin of a grenade on to the floor before they both run in to room towards them.

Teal'c shoots the defence weapons through the holes in the wall and disables them, then he runs over to Vala and helps her up.

"Oh, Muscles..." says Vala, grabbing his face and kissing him repeatedly, "..you're beautiful." she adds.

"Are you injured?." asks Teal'c, prying her off of him.

"My hair's an absolute mess but I'm fine." replies Vala.

"Head to the exit, quickly." says Teal'c, then he runs to catch up to Jack.

Jack runs down the middle of the room towards Sam.

"Jack." shouts Alisana.

"Get out of here, go now." shouts Jack as he runs passed her, he didn't stop because he could see her moving and knew she would be able to get out on her own.

The beast is laying on the floor unconscious when it exhales and inhales deeply through its nose and it awakes, after shaking off the concussion it sustained from the blast it grabs the pedestal beside it and starts getting to its feet, Jack sees it getting up and as he's a few meters from Sam he falls on to his side and slides across the floor towards her while firing his weapon at the beast.

Teal'c runs sideways across the room opening fire on the beast to drive it back.

"Jack." says Sam, throwing her arms around him in relief.

"Are you all right?, look at me, are you okay?." asks Jack.

"O'Neill!." shouts Teal'c as he runs out of ammo.

Jack pulls a clip from his vest and throws it to Teal'c, he catches it and reloads his P-90 and continues firing.

"Ready to go?." asks Jack.

Sam nods, "Yeah." she says.

Jack and Sam get to their feet and they run flat out back down the middle of the room towards the doorway, "Lets go, Teal'c." he shouts.

The beast is being bombarded with a hail of bullets but somehow manages to swing the pedestal which scrapes Teal'cs arm when he tries to dodge it, knocking the gun from his hands.

Jack saw this happen and turns around to go help him, "Teal'c!" he shouts.

"Do not stop, O'Neill." says Teal'c, pulling the knife from his belt.

As the beast comes to him, Teal'c flips around and lunges the knife deep in to the back of its leg, the beast leans back and roars at the ceiling in pain.

Jack stops and turns back around after seeing Teal'c pull two grenades from his vest, "Go, go!" he shouts, running towards the doorway with Sam.

Teal'c pulls the pins and when he's a few meters away he throws the grenades at the beast and runs like heck towards the others, they go off and blow the beast backwards, the ceiling of the room which was already weakened from the previous grenade blast starts to break and fall on top of the beast.

Jack and Sam join Alisana and Vala at the doorway, "Come on Teal'c, come on." they all shout as he runs towards them with falling rocks behind him, he makes it in the nick of time and leaps out through the doorway moments before the entire structure of the room implodes.

* * *

"Can we please go home now." moans Vala.

"Do you know the way back?." asks Sam.

"Yeah, this way." says Jack, they all start walking back through the tunnels.

"Way to go, Teal'c. You looked pretty cool back there." says Alisana.

"Yeah, Teal'c, action hero." jokes Vala.

They walk and talk and joke as they make their way towards the exit and fresh air, but it appears the danger isn't over yet as they hear a rumbling sound in the walls around them, then suddenly the beast comes crashing angrily through the wall of the tunnel behind them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." says Jack, opening fire on the beast, "Go." he shouts.

With the beast on their tail they run quickly through the tunnels, the beast doesn't appear to be deterred by the fact that its too big to fit through the narrower tunnel sections, it just keeps on coming and ripping its way through the dirt and rock walls behind them.

"Wind, I can feel the wind." says Sam.

Finally they make it out of the tunnels and in to the clearing, they all stop out of breath and inhale the beautiful clean air under the night sky, they back away slowly after hearing the roar of the beast that's still coming for them and heading their way.

"I have no weapon, O'Neill." says Teal'c.

Jack gives him his side-arm and they both stand facing the tunnel exit, "All of you stay back." says Jack.

The beast comes bursting out of the entrance sending the surrounding dirt flying through the air, it stands and looks at them briefly and then with a deep roar it lunges for them.

* * *

As Jack and Teal'c are about to open fire they stop in shock as they find themselves staring out in to space.

"Colonel." says a female voice.

"What?" says Jack, looking curiously at Teal'c.

"I did not say anything, O'Neill." replies Teal'c.

They turn around, "Swanson." says Jack, seeing Captain Swanson sitting in her chair on board the Alliance ship.

The 'Alliance' was dispatched to Terion by General Landry before they returned to Terion to search for their lost team mates, it arrived in orbit a short time ago, they tried to transport SG-1 on board as soon as they arrived but because they were so deep within the tunnels their locator signals weren't strong enough to get an accurate lock on them.

"Excellent timing." says Jack.

"Thank you, I'm just glad we got here in time." says Swanson, "Sgt, please escort them to the medical bay." she orders.

"Captain, I'm detecting a ship leaving orbit." says Major Higgins, sitting at the weapons and sensor console.

"There was a Tel'tak down there, we never found who ever was flying it." says Jack.

"It's powering engines." says Major Higgins.

"Disable it." orders Swanson.

Major Higgins attempts to shoot the ship to disable its engines but he's not fast enough, "Sorry captain, it's gone in to hyperspace." he says.

* * *

15 hours later the Alliance arrived back at Earth and SG-1 were transported safely to Stargate Command where they were given yet another examination by an insistent Dr Lam, they were all given the all clear after suffering only minor injuries and mild dehydration and malnourishment which was easily remedied.

Colonel Mitchell was transported to the Alliance when they initially arrived at Terion as his locator signal was the only one broadcasting strong enough due to him being outside, he was knocked unconscious by a mysterious foe but he has also made a full recovery.

They're all still in the infirmary tucking in to a hearty meal and discussing recent events.

"What was the new information you had for us?." asks Mitchell.

"I'll let Dr Jackson tell you." replies General Landry.

"Daniel?" says Jack.

Daniel places his knife and fork on to his plate and after swallowing a large chicken nugget he explains.

Using the information he got from Paito and using his books for reference, he believes that a Goa'uld known as Apis came to Terion thousands of years ago, Apis was once a system lord but a disagreement over power between him and Ra led to a war between them, Ra had the stronger army and inevitably won the battle.

When Apis was defeated, not wanting to endure the excruciating death that Ra probably had in mind for him, he fled. Like all Goa'uld he didn't just give up, he wanted revenge but in order to do that he needed power, more power than Ra, I believe he found something on Terion, something that would give him that power.

"What was it?." asks Vala.

"I don't know." says Daniel.

"Was it that beast?." asks Sam.

"Yeah, what the hell was that thing anyway?." asks Jack.

Daniel takes a deep breath to think, "Well, based on the description you gave me of what you saw, I think it was a Minotaur." he says.

"A Minotaur?." asks Mitchell, unconvinced.

"Yes." says Daniel, he can see they're all doubtful, "Apis was actually a bull deity in ancient Egypt, dearly worshipped and very important in the ranks of the Gods and Egyptian burial rituals, It doesn't really make much sense because the Minotaur was more prominent in Greek mythology, not Egyptian. But, from what you said you saw it certainly sounds like one." he adds.

Sam secretly quivers upon hearing him mention the Greeks, she still hasn't told them about what she went through, an experience she wants to forget.

"I think we're crossing some boundaries here, this is the first time we've seen a connection between the Egyptian gods and the Greek gods. This could be very significant, we should go back and..." says Daniel.

Jack interrupts him, "Forget it." he says, firmly.

"What?." asks Daniel.

"We're not going back to Terion." says Jack.

"All right, all right. Minotaur aside, who do you think was flying that ship. More to the point what were they doing there." asks Mitchell.

"Perhaps they were the ones who set that thing loose." says Vala.

"That's a good point. The Terions have lived there for hundreds of years and they never saw it, why did it just show itself now." says Daniel.

"Indeed." says Teal'c, as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Who cares, I'm just glad to be home." says Alisana.

"Me too." says Vala.

"Me three." says Sam.

The team continue to eat their meals while silently thinking about what happened and what Daniel just told them, whoever was flying that Tel'tak probably set the beast free, but who was it and why, they obviously weren't interested in the beast considering they left it behind, so what were they after that was worth all that trouble, the beast briefly spoke and wanted something called the Dius, what was it, what the hell is going on.

The 'Alliance' was sent back to Terion to try and get some of those answers, but they found nothing, the beast was nowhere to be found and believed to have retreated back in to the tunnels, as a precaution they sealed off all the entrances and exits they could find to contain it if it was still alive, Paito and the woman and children were relocated back to their old home world of Mos and the Stargate on Terion was removed.

For now the answers to recent events allude SG-1 but no doubt they'll find out...soon.

**The End.**

* * *

To be continued in further adventures, watch out for them. Thank you for reading my story and all my stories, I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them for you :)


End file.
